Stay With Me
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: 'Guess it's true. I'm not good at a one night stand'. Bacchus tries to bare his heart to the girl of his dreams. Cana just makes it impossible to perform a love confession. [BacCana] Drabble in a sense. To atomiicangel (cover pic from her too). Rated T for bad language.


**Summary: '**Guess it's true. I'm not good at a one night stand'. Bacchus tries to bare his heart to the girl of his dreams. Cana just makes it impossible to perform a love confession. [BacCanna] Drabble in a sense.

**Title and summary:** Lyrics from 'Stay with me' by Sam Smith. (Like, seriously, is there anybody who doesn't know that song?)

**A/N:** Yet again another unplanned piece of mine and my first attempt at Baccana, so chances are this may be a little OOC. I'm still writing Gruvia, I promise. Don't hate me. Sorry for my lack of innovation for summaries, I have a thing for this sentence format.

**Dedicated to:** atomiicangel in tumblr because she did a lil something for me a couple months ago and this is my thank you! (She also did the cover image for this fic, YAY!)

.

.

.

**Stay With Me**

.

.

.

Baccus was standing at her doorstep, a cocky grin on his face.

"Yo!" He greeted.

Cana folded her arms across her chest and leaned on the doorframe as her brows furrowed questioningly "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you flowers." He said cheerfully, pulling out a bouquet of–

"Those are baby carrots, smartass." She frowned at him, yet the corner of her lips curled unintentionally.

He shrugged in response, seemingly unaffected by her comment. "The intention is what counts, isn't that what they say?"

"Gee. Thank you very much indeed. Should I be flattered?" She deadpanned.

"Maybe a little less irritating would be just fine." He retorted a little bitter by her lack of enthusiasm. Weren't girls supposed to dig that very hard? Alright, maybe that was sort of a cheap attempt from him, but to be honest he didn't really see her as a flower-lover kinda girl, and he had hoped she would appreciate the humor.

He smiled to himself when she suppressed a laugh. "Well, forgive me if I'm not particularly impressed by your astounding botanical knowledge."

The drinking mage shook his head and huffed out a half-hearted chuckle. "Do I get and A for effort, at least?"

She flashed him a twisted grin. "You get an A for _Asshole_. What do you want?"

He cursed under his breath, his feathers ruffled by her sudden change of attitude. "I'm trying to be gentleman here, but God, why you have to make everything so difficult, Cana?"

"A _gentleman_!?" She tilted her head backwards and burst out laughing. "_You_? That's just–"

"Oi! Listen!" He roared. "I'm really trying here, can you not–?" His words trailed off as he shifted his feet in evident embarrassment.

She clutched a hand against her mouth to mute her laugh, but that didn't really help his wounded ego. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, go on."

"Jeez. You are _so_ annoying."

"You came here to tell me that? 'I really hate you, here, have some vegetables, hope you choke'?"

"No.. _NO_!" He denied in frustration. "_Jesus Christ_, woman, would you just shut up?"

She slowly pulled an imaginary zipper across her lips and invited him to continue with a hand gesture. Bacchus sighed heavily before scratching the back of his neck in frustration.

"This wasn't meant go to this way." He moaned. "It's all screwed up._ I _screwed up."

"Yeah, well, you seem very good at _that_." She commented nonchalantly.

"A little compassion now and then would help, you know." He scowled at her.

"Compassion?" She laughed. "For a shameless bastard like yourself, Bacchus?"

She said those words so convincingly, he couldn't help but feel a little offended by her poor opinion of him. "I might be shameless, but I'm not heartless. You might as well have a little mercy on my heart, Nee-chan."

She dramatically placed her right hand over her chest. "My apologies. I wasn't aware of your new acquisition."

"Can you be serious for one second?" Bacchus pleaded in an exasperated tone. "You make me sound like I'm a piece of scum. I'm just a man, Cana. And I–" He stopped mid-sentence, unable to find the right words. "Shit, you can really annoy the crap out of me sometimes!" He clutched his fist and rubbed it against his temple. "I didn't came here to argue, but I swear you can test the patience of a saint."

"I was under the impression that you enjoyed the challenge." She teased him.

"I do. I really do. I enjoy _everything_ about you. Maybe a little too much." He said, and he could swear he saw her expression soften as a faint blush rushed under her pale skin. "Guess it' true." He mumbled, eyes fixed in his shoes.

"Huh?"

He raised his gaze to meet her eyes. "I'm not good at a one night stand."

She bit her lip and looked away from his piercing stare, while her feet kicked the floor distractively "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Last night –that was _wild_, don't you think?" He inquired with a crocked smile.

She inhaled deeply and averted her gaze, but said nothing in return.

"I had a great time. And I would gladly –_gladly_ do it all over again" He took her hands in his and hold them tightly. "I _really_ like you, Canna."

To his utmost chagrin, she retrieved her hands from his grasp and flashed him a sad smile. "That's really flattering and all, but I don't do relationships."

He rolled his shoulders in an attempt to shake off the awkwardness left by her rejection. "Great. Me neither."

"So what are you asking me for?" she asked with a quizzical look in her eyes.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Let's hang out sometime, pick a beer, talk—."

"Talk!? God, you must really be into me," she laughed.

"You are a total jerk, did you know that?" He said, nodding his head as he laughed with her. "You have no right to say I'm a '_shameless bastard_' when you're nothing but a—"He leaned his face over hers and gently stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers. "–a beautiful, annoying jerk."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she dug her fingernails into her forearms as she watched him close the distance between them, his warm breath caressing her face when he opened his lips in search for hers.

One second before their lips touched, she ducked her head and pressed her hand on his chest to gently push him away, and his lips were left catching nothing but thin air.

"I –huh… I'm hungry." She stammered.

He gave a theatrical sigh that was a mix of frustration and amusement.

"Well, then it's a good damn thing I brought these, isn't it?" He said, shaking the bunch of carrots with false enthusiasm.

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at his fast recovery. "Sorry, wrong kinda girl." she shrugged. "I don't cook."

"Of course you don't." He laughed wholeheartedly, a sound that made her heart skip a beat. "But lucky you that _I_ do."

He didn't wait for her invitation to come in, but instead just walked past her and headed inside her apartment in his search for the kitchen.

**.**

_**Fin.**_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

I didn't have a clear idea of how I was going to write this, so I just went with the flow and it ended up being Cana playing hard-to-get. I regret nothing. Had a total blast.

I know it's not a full story, I had planned to do the morning after scene, but for some reason I feel uninspired :(

Sorry for the grammar errors, English is not my first language and my Beta's been super busy lately so I don't have the heart to bother her with this nonsense.

Reviews are _extremely_ appreciated, please, please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
